


little bit of kissing, little bit of talking why did i end up kissing my sister's man?

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, please no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: liddol twink boi gets fukked





	little bit of kissing, little bit of talking why did i end up kissing my sister's man?

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE ME ALONE

ethan was straight up not having a good time, considering the amount of misfortunes that happened to him, how could he not?  
first was he slept through his alarm after sleeping at four am just to finish his essay and made him late for five minutes, still got a pretty harsh scolding from the teacher since he was an asshole. then lunch happened and he managed to slip on something, sending madelline who was next to him flailing with him with food flying everywhere, they both looked dumb after that but they both were seething with fury because it was a certain blonde who did it to them (caption penelope), they did not like the bubblegum bitch and seeing her smug face just infuriated them further.  
after that, he bumped his ex down the halls when he was running to get to class and unfortunately it was someone who he had a messy break up with. the point here is ethan is very unlucky today and listing everything that went wrong during his day would probably take centuries so it's pointless to hear him bitch about everything. (somewhere, ethan squeaks indignantly)

so again ethan was having a really bad day, and all he wanted to do was eat his damn cookies from the kitchen and take a really long nap to rid of all the bullshit that has happened to him, but unfortunately life has other plans for him.  
that plan happened to be a claude emerging from somewhere looking freshly showered, flopping down besides him. ethan stared at him for a good five minutes to observe him, totally not ogling at the dude's arms that showed hints of muscles and veins from his white tank top and totally not gawking at his plain black boxer shorts that showed an outline of his... friend, an unfairly long friend from the looks of it-- what the fuck?

ethan slaps himself to shake him from his stupor before blushing madly, why was he thinking about his friend's dick? that's overstepping the "no homo" privilege, he can't escape the fact that he imagined claude's baby machine in a very very very not so hetero way, but then again nobody was hetero in the household of the chaotic trinity so yeah...  
"ethan?? hello? earth to ethan? eThan hey hey eth, yo?" a voice called out and he felt someone shake him.  
he blinked stupidly before looking at claude's confused face before heating up wildly. fuck, he has to hide the fact that he thought about his dick in an unfriendly manner hE MUST ACT NATURAL!  
"y-yes c-claude?" curses, "what's u-up?"  
he tried to grin sheepishly but it turned into a grimace, but thankfuly claude paid no heed to it.  
"you kinda slapped yourself then stared at the ends of the world, you aight there bud?" he asked, leaning on the arm rest of the sofa as he glances up to ethan.  
said boy now saw claude in his godly structure, arms, torso, thighs sprawled open for him to crawl onto and whine openly and he realizes that he's just staring at claude again without responding and curses himself for being a thirsty mess.

"i-i'm fine b-bro," (somewhere, three people snorts at that) "j-just... uh... gay,"  
when he realized what he said he immediately slapped his mouth closed, looking mortified before releasing a pitiful squeak.  
claude let out a fond chuckle, which prompted his face to redden further, before opening up his thighs for comfort, unintentionally flexing his thighs.  
"we're all a little gay in here man, no worries," claude said while sporting a cheshire grin on his face.

"who's gay and who's little what's up?" 

a new voice enters and they both looked at the source and saw matt walk in, clad in nothing but his black boxer shorts while glistening in sweat.  
claude greeted him with a smirk while ethan let out a sqawk of a greeting when he entered.  
dear god, did you make these two 'exist just to let me suffer?' he thought to himself while scooching over the other end of the sofa, trying to make himself look smaller.  
"the little gay you ask for is at my other end." claude yawned as he stretched his arms before smiling boyishly towards ethan.  
"you ain't wrong there," matt chuckled, plopping himself between the two and leaning back, craning his neck that released a string of satisfying cracks while bearing his collar bones as he did so.

"maybe if you dicks didn't have to flaunt around the place wearing nothing but fucking boxers and tank tops maybe i wouldn't be gay panicking every five minutes," ethan snapped and scoffed, only freezing after realizing what he said and burned even more than ever, a horrified look painting his face.  
"fuck" he squeaks out.  
realization dawns over claude and matt's face as they turned to ethan's trembling form as devious glints mark their faces.

they both crawled up to his space and pinned him at the end of the sofa which was conveniently against a wall, further enclosing the smaller boy between them.  
"so we make you panic hm?" matt purred, torturing the flushed boy from beneath him.  
they got a whine in return, indicating he was too embarrassed to talk which made the two taller males chuckle at his antics.

claude hoisted ethan by his waist and carried him to matt and claude's shared bedroom before dropping him unceremoniously on the bed.  
ethan let out a soft "oof" as he landed on the bed.  
he looked up and saw the two look at him with predatory looks before locking the door, he gulped because, it was at that moment he knew, he was literally fucked.

"well as our sorry for making you panic all the time, we're gonna let you have fun," claude says as he takes his top off over his head at the same time matt captures ethan's lips in a hot searing kiss.  
ethan's breath hitches as he felt matt's tongue enter his mouth and explored every inch of it, making contact with his own tongue every now and then. matt trailed down further and kissed his neck, sucking a purple bloom before moving down lower, marking his way down to his chest with pretty purple flowers.  
he enveloped ethan's nipple in his mouth, encircling the bud with his tongue before sucking on it with a little nibble. ethan whimpered in response as his chest was toyed by matt, it appears so that he's sensitive and he only found out now.

"looks like your little friend down here is excited to see me," claude says from behind matt, his fingers dancing around ethan's sweatpants before using his teeth to pull it down along with his boxers.  
ethan, now completely exposed and still being toyed by matt, whined in response which elicited a deep growl from claude and he has to admit that it was the hottest fucking thing he has ever heard from his years of existence.  
claude licked up a stripe starting from the base of his dick to the tip before enclosing his mouth on it and sinks lower, tongue massaging the sensitive vein as he went, he did this for about two to three times before giving it a harsh suck. ethan gasped and withered in response, unable to control the soft sounds that are escaping his lips.   
he felt matt raise both of his arms upwards, against the bed frame and that's when he heard it, a click of metal that told him he was going to be here for a long long time. he gulped at the smirks they gave him before his vision went dark. his heart sped up as he realized he was blindfolded, under the mercy of the twin towers who are now ravaging his trembling body.  
claude's warmth left his dick and the heat pooling in his gut disappeared, he whimpered in response and pathetically canted his hips upwards, searching for the much needed friction to get his release.

"sorry baby, but you have to be patient for a little while, but we promise you it'll be worth it," matt's voice dropped in a few octaves and he felt the bed shift around a little.  
his legs were being lifted and a warm, slippery feeling went across his hole and he whined loudly when he felt that it was someone's tongue licking him. the tongue circled his rim a few more times before slipping inside his hole, squirming as if to taste every inch of him- he gasped and rocked his hips to feel more and tears started to stain the blindfold.  
he didn't know who was touching him, he didn't know that they'll do next but he did know that he's exhilarated and buzzing from anticipation in what will happen next as strings of moans escaped his swollen and beaten down lips.  
a finger started to trace his rim before entering alongside the tongue. he tensed in return as the finger, clearly longer than the tongue, attacked his prostate and massaged it mercilessly, hips twitching in response from the sudden pleasurable assault.   
hands gripped his hips and pinned him down and warmth enveloped his shaft and just sucked him off with such technique and vigor that it made him seeing stars under the blindfold, his moans getting higher and higher as his peak started to approach him dangerously fast when all of the sudden, all contact on him was withdrew, making him whine in confusion.  
he felt the bed dip and he knows that they were still there, watching his trembling form that's pinned on the bed, unable to move.  
he tried to move his hips upwards yet can't find the friction to give him satisfaction, he let out a frustrated cry at this.

"w-wha?" he mustered up his voice to speak up as his brows furrowed in confusion. a hand went through his hair and yanked it up, eliciting a surprised squeal from him and his neck was assaulted by lips and teeth.  
"tell me what you want baby, and we'll do it for you," claude growled, probably the one who sank his teeth on ethan's thigh.  
he whimpered in response, body trembling from shame and pleasure as well as desperation, but he needed his release so he swallowed up his pride and withered against the two.

"f-fuck me, please," he whined, tears escaping his eyes when he was suddenly flipped and he was now on his knees, his flushed face and chest smushed on the pillow he was drooling on. (dw the cuffs have long chains dont think abt position logic now shhh).  
a slicked finger traced his rim before it entered his hole, massaging the walls slowly and carefully, reaching deep inside of him. another finger joined in and scissored to loosen him up further, and for twenty minutes he was being fingered now with four fingers before it was removed from him, a whine bubbling up his throat when a hard object probed his rim, tracing his puffy pink hole before going in. his throat went a little dry when he realized what it was-- a fucking rotor, he buzzed in fear and in excitement as he felt the object shift from inside of him.  
he heard clicking of metals then hands grasping his shoulder, yanking his torso up and then hands traveling down his waist when he was being sank down.  
he felt a bigger object against his hole and trembled in excitement- the head finally entered, him clenching around it before his ass was pressed against the other's pelvis, feeling full. his mouth hung open as he was filled full and settled deep.  
then the person suddenly decided to grind against him and the head is now hitting his prostate snugly and he let out a long, drawled but satisfied whine.  
a chuckle rumbled deep behind him and realized matt was fucking him and he clenched around his shaft, making him groan. another finger traced his rim before entering alongside matt's dick when he realized what was happening, he was going to be fucked at the same time.  
and of course that was the moment matt decided to thrust against him and gently massaged his sensitive walls as more fingers enter him.

ethan was a moaning mess by the time claude was three fingers in and matt was moving in lazy movement, his dick leaking precum as it twitched on his belly.  
then finally, claude went to enter ethan as well, knocking the breath out of the short male's lungs as he settled in deep and then,

"f-fuck!" ethan screamed out, hands scrambling to grasp onto claude's shoulders as the two of them gave him fast and unforgiving thrusts, not giving him a time to catch his breath as they pounded inside of him repeatedly.  
ethan was chanting out strings of curses and cries as something was lodged deep against his prostate while two shafts rub inside of him deliciously.  
"d-don't stop, please i'm close," he slurred, delirious from being assaulted with pleasure for the past three hours already.  
he kept being pounded over and over again when he felt it, a strong vibration violently simulating his prostate and he screamed, white ribbons coating his abdomen and chest as well as claude's too.

however the two didn't seem to have finished yet and continued to drill inside of him, not turning off the rotor. the pleasure spiked tenfold painfully as he writhed from between them, pleading the both of them to slow down as his second release approached him rather quickly.  
both tops didn't see, to listen as they went even faster, hips losing their finesse as they desperately tried to chase their release as well, making ethan come for the second time that night, body convulsing against their hold and slumps towards matt, who was panting from his high.

they both turned off the rotor and took the blindfold off his fave and wiped the tears from his bleary eyes.  
they both chuckled and gave him smooches on the lips.  
"ethan, baby, wake up,"

"hey, wake up,"

"wake up"

\--

"mOTHERFUCKER WAKE THE FUCK UP!" 

an angry voice screamed and it sent him falling off the bad from being startled, hastily standing up in alarm.  
"what what is going on what what the fuck" ethan rambled, scanning the room only to find an exasperated ravenne from the door way, with a look of murder painting her face.  
"ethan you fucking snoozed your alarm for the tenth fucking time and now you only have twenty minutes left to get ready to go to the opening of the cafe, even amy now got their first," she chided before leaving the room, heels tapping on the floor as she went out the door.

"fucking children," she clicked her tongue before leaving the house.

ethan was dumbfounded.

not only he realized that he was in his room, but he found out he might be a little gay for two of the people under the same roof as him, and he also found out that he had an embarrassing accident on his bed.  
now, he barely made it on time before the grand opening, but hey, he made it at least.

now all he had to do was act normally around claude and matt, should be easy right?


End file.
